Wildest Dreams
by aarrimas
Summary: So as I look down at my lap, it is no wonder that I'm still surprised by the sparkling ring that sits on my left hand. It's no wonder that I'm still surprised by the fact that at the ripe age of 57, I'm about to be married for the first time, to the ex Minister for Magic of all people.


_**Disclaimer; nothing you recognise belongs to me.**_

 _ **A/N: For the Golden Snitch 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Challenge. I used the prompt, write about an elderly couple.**_

* * *

As I look out the window, watching the snow fall and cover the brown dirt in white, I can't help but wonder how I got here. How me, Hestia Patience Jones, ended up in this position. Because to be honest, never had I once expected that this would be my life.

I'm in my late 50s now. My hair is greying and my face is covered in wrinkles and age spots. My skin is no longer smooth and firm and I can't run as far a distance as I used to be able to. I am now what many young wizards consider to be old.

So as I look down at my lap, it is no wonder that I'm still surprised by the sparkling ring that sits on my left hand. It's no wonder that I'm still surprised by the fact that at the ripe age of 57, I'm about to be married for the first time, to the ex Minister for Magic of all people.

How on earth did I get here?

* * *

I met Kingsley during an Order of the Phoenix meeting right before the second wizarding war. He was a lot older than I was, but the way he spoke and the way he demanded respect from an audience, I couldn't help but notice him.

We didn't get together until a while afterwards, until everything had settled down and everything had went back to normal. Or as normal as things could be. Before everything had been complicated and full of challenges but with him, everything was easy. Everything was exactly like I had always dreamed it would always be. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Kingsley turns his head to face me, a tired grin planted on his face.

"Y'know it's Christmas soon."

I smile at his attempt of making conversation and marvel at the way he can make my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart flutter just by speaking with that stupid accent of his. I haven't felt this way for a long time.

"I know. What about it?"

"Well," he says, "I was wondering whether we should do something special this year. Y'know since it's our first Christmas living together and all."

I can't help but grin. Even now, after being with him for so long, he still manages to surprise me with his words and his actions and everything he does.

"Of course, that sounds amazing."

* * *

The dark green Christmas tree stand tall in the tiny living room. It isn't decorated yet, instead it's branches are bare, just waiting to be adorned with bright colours and sparkly items.

Kingsley is standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulders. We're both still in our pyjamas, neither one of us ready to officially start the day.

"Hmm," he whispers in my ear. "Maybe we should just spend the day decorating this tree huh?" He raises his eyebrows, "Unless there is somewhere you'd rather be?"

I turn my head slightly so I can look him in the eye. I smile. "Nope, there is nowhere I would rather be"

I quickly reach forward and press a kiss onto the tip of his nose. He smiles at me, his eyes full of warmth.

My heart flutters.

* * *

"Do you think this is okay to add?" He asks, showing me the bright green tinsel that lay in his hands.

"Yeah, it should be okay."

He nods and without a moment's hesitation, he leans forward and wraps it around the tree in an upward motion. It looks so much better.

He takes a step back and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We both just stand there, gazing up at the tree and taking in all the flashing lights, all the brightly coloured tinsel and all the other weird Christmas decorations we've placed up there. It looks great.

"I reckon this is gonna be the best Christmas we've ever had," I gushed.

He turns his head and gazes down at me, a big smile present on his face.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because you're here with me."

He chuckles and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"You're right, nothing could be better than this."

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined that this would be my life. That I would be a decorated auror, that I would have a famous fiance, that I would be comfortable and content with my life and that none of this would happen until I was in my late 50s.

But at the same time, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because some things are better when you're older.


End file.
